Torn Apart
by lordtrayus
Summary: Dean is gone, Sam is alone. Dean is in Purgatory, Sam is on earth. Jody and Marion are going mad worrying about the boys. And a powerful group are planning to move against the boys and their friends. Set in between season seven and eight, and also post Bleeding Storm (my last Supernatural story), it also serves as a prequel to my season eight arc, so enjoy! Happy New Year!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (if i did we would have had more than nine episodes before christmas)**

Torn Apart

Gone.

A roar, a sucking noise, and an explosion of black good, and now, he was all alone.

Bobby, their oldest friend, their father figure, was gone, he had been the first of the losses today. After possessing an innocent serving maid, Bobby had risked her life in an effort to destroy his killer, the king of the Leviathans, Dick Roman. Consumed by vengeance, Bobby had been more than willing to risk the girl's life in order to try and kill Roman. And when Sam had tried to stop him, he had nearly murdered him too, so determined to kill Roman that he was willing to kill one of the ones closest to him. And after that, after Bobby had regained control and fled, he had finally admitted what the boys were thinking: he was losing control, and had to be stopped. And, taking his near murder of someone he loved as a son into account, Dean and Sam had looked at each other, and Sam, looking into the scared, self reproaching, miserable eyes of Dean, knew that by trying to kill his little brother, Bobby had crossed a line for Dean, one he couldn't come back from. And so, with heavy hearts, hating themselves, the boys had finally sent Bobby on, him bidding them luck and a warning not to join him too soon, and they had watched as the flames had consumed their father figure. And as Bobby had vanished into nothingness, Sam had heard the whimper Dean had let out, and Sam had knelt down beside him, stroking his brother's hair, hushing him and soothing him, feeling Dean's tears on his shoulder while he cried himself, mourning their last father figure, their last friend, their last family.

Their losses hadn't ended there however.

Meg, the demon who they were sometimes enemies with, sometimes very reluctant allies, had joined them for the attack on Roman's headquarters. After helping them with Raphael, Lilith and Castiel, she had shown up once again (mostly for her own benefit as she wanted to use Castiel on Crowley) to lend a hand. But Crowley, anticipating that the boys would triumph over the leader of the Leviathans, had swarmed the place with demons, and following Roman's death, had sent his demons to capture Meg, and now she was god knew where, suffering every torture Crowley could imagine while she languished in his clutches.

But the worst of the losses was Dean. While Cas had been with him at the time, Sam was much less concerned for the loss of the angel, after all, it was the blasted angel's fault in the first place that both the Winchester boys had wound up in the mess they had in the first place, it was he who had broken Sam's wall, he who had let the Leviathans loose by playing god, and as a result, he who had gotten Bobby killed. Leviathans hadn't been the only things he had let out either, when he had consumed all the souls in Purgatory, Castiel had absorbed all of the boys former enemies, and by so doing, had let loose a host of former enemies of theirs, all of them incredibly dangerous. The siren, Zachariah, Raphael, Gordon and Lilith had all been let loose, and fighting them and stopping Raphael and Lilith's plans to either precipitate an apocalypse or rule hell had lost them their own lives (though they obviously hadn't stayed dead) and the lives of several more of their friends. As such, due to his complicity in events, despite the fact that it was Castiel who had healed Sam's shattered psyche, had a significantly lower place on the things to worry about than his big brother.

Dean. His big brother, his stalwart protector, the one who would do anything for him, was suddenly gone.

Over the last year, through Sam's insanity, and Dean's depression, they had repaired their brotherly bond to an extent that it never had been before, and after numerous fights, near death experiences and actual deaths, they had never been stronger than they had been after they had defeated the joint force of Raphael, Lilith, Gordon and the Leviathans in St Mary's Convent.

But now, Dean was gone. He had done what he had set out to do, and he had been lost in the process. Yes, they had killed Roman, saving the world in the process, but the resulting explosion had lost Sam his big brother. Dean had vanished, along with Cas, and on top of losing Bobby and the capture of Meg and Kevin, Sam was barely holding on. His brother was gone. He had no one to turn to, not anymore. True, Jody and Marion and even Garth were still out there, but how were they to help him find Dean? Marion and Jody knew about the supernatural, had fought it, but after the campaign against Raphael and the losses and injuries all had sustained, they had learned more than enough, and even with them both keeping some of Bobby's books for the boys, Sam doubted anything would be able to help. And Garth, well intentioned though he was, simply wasn't Bobby or anyone else knowledgeable enough to help Sam.

And now, Sam was sitting in the Impala, freshly repaired after Meg, by accident or design he didn't know, had crashed it into the sign in front of Roman's headquarters, and looking down at the turbulent ocean far below.

He didn't know what to do. Dean was gone, he had vanished, completely off the face of the earth. He didn't know if Dean was alive or dead. He didn't know where he could be if he was alive. He had prayed to Castiel till he was blue in the face, but had received no response. He had called every one of Dean's numbers, to try and find out where he was. He had checked all of the hunting establishments he could think of, only to receive no response. And he had even called around any of Dean's old girlfriends, even calling a bamboozled Lisa (who had had her memory erased) to ask her if she had seen him, and she too had responded with a negative.

Dean wasn't here anymore. He was gone. Cas was gone. So was Bobby. Ellen, Jo and Rufus were all dead. Even Aimo, their little angel who had defied Raphael to help them was gone, and now Sam was, as Crowley had said, completely and utterly on his own. Dean was gone. His big brother was gone, and as far as Sam knew, he was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

Sam looked out of the window of the Impala, blinking back tears. He truly didn't know what to do.

He didn't think Dean was dead. No, he knew Dean wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Some part of him would have felt it, would know if he was gone, and he wasn't. He didn't think. But if he wasn't dead, he was still no nearer to finding him. He had gone everywhere, prayed to other angels (not that any of them had bothered to answer), had summoned crossroads demons (who had laughed at him), had even called Crowley, much to his disgust, to try and find out where his brother was, and all of it had been a dead end. Sam shivered as he looked out of the car.

Dean was gone. No matter how he looked at it, Dean was gone. Whether he was dead or elsewhere, Dean simply wasn't here anymore. And Sam was alone, for the first time in he didn't know how long, he was well and truly on his own.

Sam got out of the car, walking over to the edge of the cliff and looking down to where the choppy waters were pounding into the shoreline. He didn't trust himself. Bad things happened when Dean wasn't around. The first time, he had turned dark, allowed Ruby to get her claws into him, had turned into a demon blood addicted monster who had started the Apocalypse. The second time, he had been soulless, a remorseless, unfeeling monster who had done awful things during his absence from Dean. Sam held himself tightly as he looked down at the waters. The risk was too great. He couldn't become something like that again. Dean wouldn't want him to betray himself again. He had just earned Dean's trust back, he didn't want to lose that for anything, even if he had lost Dean. He wouldn't want Dean, wherever he was, to be disappointed in him, by turning into something foul. No, he had learned from his mistakes, he wouldn't do that again.

But, the temptation was there, some way to do something, to do anything that might get him his brother back. But he couldn't. But that still left him alone, and without his brother.

"Where the hell are you Dean?" Sam whispered, looking ponderingly into the waters.

He was gone, Dean was gone, and Sam was alone.

"You know, you were always there...except when you died, but even then, there were other people around. True, one of them was a demon out to start the Apocalypse, but there were other people around. But this is different. You're gone, and there's no one else. No one else to help me find you. And I've tried Dean, I keep dialling all your phones, calling round to try and find you, but you're just not there. I want you back Dean, I need you back. I know I keep telling you I'm all grown up...but part of me isn't. Part of me always needs a big brother, it needs you. But I don't know where you are, I can't get you back, or out. And I'm scared Dean. Scared of becoming a monster again, of letting you down, I don't want to. But I'm not even sure about how I go about not doing that. I don't know where you are. I swear if I could guarantee you were in heaven...but I don't where you are. I don't think you're dead. I don't want you to be dead. But I don't know where you are, if you're even with Cas, and nothing I'm doing is helping me find you. Dean...I swear if I knew you were dead I would be right up there with you. But I don't know, and I can't know. So what do you want me to do?" he asked quietly.

The sound of the waves crashing into the shore was alluring, after all, he had nothing left to live for, what was to stop him just climbing over? Dean was gone, and he didn't think he was coming back. He had no one else, he had paid his dues, he had prevented three Apocalypses, killed so many nasties it was unbelievable...he deserved a rest. He could let himself fall, blissfully, into oblivion.

But no, something was holding him back. First of all, there were no guarantees Dean would be there. He might kill himself, and still not be reunited with his brother. And then Ellen, Bobby and the others would give him the most severe tongue lashing he would ever have, alive or dead, and he had to admit, that thought didn't appeal to him. He couldn't leave earth, not if there was a chance that Dean might one day, somehow, come back to him. But, if he couldn't leave (no matter how much he wanted to, because while it seemed otherwise, Sam was just as fed up of this crap as Dean had been before he disappeared), what did he do?

Sam looked over at the Impala, their car, their home, part of their family. He would keep that, make sure she was running well and looked good (because if Dean was dead, he snorted, the thing that would bring him back was mistreating his baby). But what else?

Sam remembered a vow they had made, just before going after Eve. No looking for each other, no destroying the world for each other, they had done that once before and it had nearly destroyed them too. Looking at the Impala, Sam knew he couldn't do it. The thought of hunting alone, it just wasn't right. He couldn't hunt alone. No, he needed Dean. True, he could partner with other hunters, but with the emotional mess he was in, he'd only be a liability.

After all, since he had lost Dean, he hadn't been able to do anything. He hadn't been eating properly. He hardly slept for fear of missing a phone call from his brother. He was restless and listless at the same time, simply driving from one end of the country to the other on a forlorn search for his missing brother. He was nervous and jumpy, he wanted to see Dean, he was seeing him everywhere, and that alone made him a liability. And besides, hunting with someone else would take him, cohesion, and a genuine desire to change, none of which he had. He didn't want another partner, he didn't want anyone else telling him what to do, or telling him that they ought to do things another way. He didn't want anyone other than Dean fixing him up, talking to him, forcing him to eat and sleep when he wouldn't or couldn't. No, he wanted Dean.

Sam couldn't do it. He couldn't face hunting. Kevin was Crowley's, Meg was in hell, Bobby was in heaven, and Cas and Dean were gone. He had nothing, no one, not anymore. He had no reason to go on hunting. Someone else could deal with the things that went bump in the night. Sam ignored the rumbling in his stomach. Maybe he should eat for a change. If Dean, no, when Dean, came back, he would be less than impressed if his little brother starved to death.

Sam took a deep breath. He had to keep going. He couldn't afford to fall to pieces like he had been doing. Dean wasn't dead. He was sure he wasn't. And that meant no matter what, the two of them would be reunited. So, first order of business was to eat and get some proper sleep. And to learn to live with the massive hole inside him.

But as he got into the Impala, on what ought to be Dean's side, he felt his lip tremble slightly, but ignored it. He had to be strong. He had to try to live without Dean. They had done it before, he needed to do it again. He couldn't fall apart, Dean wouldn't want him to. He would want him to keep going, to survive...and if he didn't come back...to move on, no matter how much he didn't want to.

But it didn't matter. Dean would come back from wherever he was. He was sure he would.

Because Dean wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He was coming back.

He had to be.

Sam shivered as he drove off in the Impala. Dean wasn't dead. He knew he wasn't.

But he couldn't shake the horrible feeling in his gut that he actually was.

XX

Dean swung the weapon, taking the head off of another Leviathan.

Purgatory. He was in freaking Purgatory, the place where monsters went after people like him put them into the world beyond by killing them. The place where he was the only hunter, the only prey, stuck here for an eternity of monsters feeding off of one another.

And worst of all, he was without Sam.

His baby brother was now god knew where, most likely going out of his mind with worry, trying to find his big brother, only his big brother was nowhere to be found. Because, although he and Cas had taken down Dick Roman, the resulting explosion had sucked both him and their angel friend into Purgatory, and now Dean was being permanently hunted, by every sort of monster they had ever faced, and what was more, there were a lot of enemies of theirs in Purgatory, and some of the most dangerous ones had only recently been put back here and if they learned Dean was here, nothing would stop them hunting him down and killing him. And the thought of facing someone like Lilith or Raphael all over again, without any back up, and most of all, without Sam, was one that was scaring the crap out of him.

Ever since he had arrived here, he had been on the run, nowhere to stop and rest, nowhere to hide, monsters of all sorts, shapes and sizes pursuing him all through Purgatory. The first days had been the worst, when his exhausted, both physically and emotionally, body had been crying out for some respite, and to top it off, he had no weapon. And what was more, Cas had upped and pissed off somewhere just after they landed in Purgatory, leaving Dean alone, defenceless and clueless as to what the hell he did next. And the next thing he had known he was on the run, trying valiantly to stay alive, with little to eat, little to drink, no sleep and no weapon.

Dean sighed in exhaustion as he leaned against a tree. This was beyond getting old. He needed to get out of here, needed to get back to earth, back to Sammy. Who knew what sort of mess his brother would be whipping himself into, worrying about his brother? An unpleasant thought crossed Dean's mind. What if Sam thought he was dead, and did something rash, trying to join him in death? After all, with Bobby gone, Sam didn't even have anyone to turn to, no one to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Dean frowned at the thought. While neither coped without the other, and showed that in a multitude of ways, in some ways Sam was the worst when it came to losing Dean. True, when Dean had lost Sam originally, he had kick started the Apocalypse (despite blaming Sam), because it had been deal that had landed him in Hell and from there broke the first seal. But Sam, without Dean, had been corrupted by Ruby (not helped by Dean's distance after his return and his new friendship with Castiel, he had pushed his brother out and they had just deteriorated from there) and had become addicted to demon blood and had finished starting the Apocalypse as a result. And Dean was worried, Sam had come close to losing him several times over the last year (and actually had more than once), so he was concerned that his brother may indeed do something stupid, and if...when Dean finally got out of Purgatory, he would return to find Sam long dead.

He shivered. No, Sam wouldn't do that. There would be no guarantees that Dean was dead, so he wouldn't do it. But that didn't mean his brother would be alright when he got out of Purgatory. Although he didn't want to think of it, Sam did have a past history of making mistakes without Dean around, and even then he still made them. True, he always cleaned them up, but Dean just didn't want to consider the thought of Sam doing something stupid to himself while Dean was gone. But no, Sam was a fighter. He'd been through hell in the last year, a bigger hell than Dean had been through what with Lucifer being in his head, and had still come out fighting. Yeah he was exhausted, just as fed up and tired as Dean was and had lost just as many people that he cared about, but he still remained a fighter. And, Dean thought, smiling fondly, his oversized baby brother was far too stubborn just to roll over and die for someone else's convenience.

Dean nodded, then checked the Leviathan's temporary corpse for anything of use before readying his weapon in order to move again. He had to keep going. He had to get the hell out of here, because he didn't fancy spending the rest of his days dodging already dead monsters, and even more than that, he had no inclination to die here. He had to get out of this damned place before he became a snack for someone and he had to do it fast. Basically he had to get back to Sam, if for no other reason than he didn't want the little sod to put a new ipod dock into his baby so she would be polluted with his crappy music. Dean smiled as he remembered Sam's innocent protestations after he had done that when he had died. Yeah, he had to get back for the Impala, before Sam did something to it he would make him spend the rest of his life regretting.

But more than that he had to get back for Sam.

Because try though he might, he couldn't deny he was seriously missing and needing his baby brother.

So, first thing was first. Firstly, find Cas. Secondly, get them both out of Purgatory. Third, possibly send Cas back to Purgatory for getting them into this mess in the first place.

Dean scowled as he hiked up the trail, anxious for any signs of anyone pursuing. He still didn't know how he felt about the angel. Castiel had betrayed both him and Sam in a way more utterly than Sam ever had. The angel had gone behind their back, allied with their greatest enemy, been responsible for setting Eve on the world which had lost them another friend, played with their reality and hence their emotions, had destroyed Sam's wall, dropping him into a catatonic coma which nearly killed him and had nearly killed the two of them after proclaiming himself God. And by so doing, he had set loose a host of their former enemies, all of whom had returned to plague the boys once more, and some of their more dangerous foes had succeeded in temporarily killing the boys before they were defeated, and had also freed the Leviathans which had of course gotten Bobby killed and had been planning their own version of the Apocalypse, which meant in the last year they had had to deal with two potential Apocalypses since Raphael had been determined to create a low budget remake of it as well, all thanks to Cas and his actions. Sam had learned to control the visions, but in the end they had very nearly killed him, winding him up in a mental institution for the second time in his life, and Sam had been on death's door when Dean had found out that Cas was still alive.

Dean had been furious at the time, livid that the one who had caused so much damage and harm, their most trusted friend, another brother, someone Dean had trusted implicitly, who had betrayed both Winchesters in the worst way possible which nearly got them both killed, almost destroyed Sam, was still alive and breathing after all he had done. Dean had made his peace, however reluctant, with the fact that he would never see Castiel again following the implosion of his body, and when he had seen the blasted angel, he had to refrain from attacking him right then and there. After all both boys had been through for their mistakes, for their betrayals, Cas got a way out (which he didn't mind as much as he told himself) but worse than that he had gotten a blissful state of amnesia so he had no idea he had done everything he had done, betrayed them so utterly, while Sam and Dean had to clean up his mess, with both of them and Sam in particular falling apart in response to his actions. Quite frankly it wasn't freaking fair! Sam and Dean had to remember every crappy thing they'd ever done, including Hell and the Cage respectively (and Sam remembering the Cage was of course because of Cas) and the bloody angel had developed amnesia and didn't have to remember a sodding thing of it? Dean had wanted to kill him for quite some time, and his anger at him had still been powerful when they had reunited with Cas after Kevin had become the Prophet. And Cas had continued to say sorry, but that hadn't fazed Dean in the slightest, he'd been furious. While Sam had been less angry (he had still treated Cas coldly but he was too thankful and too sweet to treat Cas like shit (and Dean also suspected that because he knew how it felt to have Dean treat him like that he wanted to give Cas a bit of a break)) Dean had still kept up his armour of fire, as he was seriously pissed with their former friend. However, he had slightly redeemed himself by helping bring down Roman, problem was, they had wound up here and now the son of a bitch had upped and left, and Dean was once more furious with the angel as he had left him to his own devices in Purgatory, where they ought to be sticking together to try and find a way out of here. And after all, Leviathans and Angels were both around here and neither faction counted Cas among their best friends, so Cas would be in considerable trouble if they caught up to him.

Dean growled in annoyance. This was getting ridiculous. He had a little brother who needed him, and he didn't need to be stuck in Purgatory. Dean had to get out of here, he had to get home, he had to get back to Sam. Which meant he had to find Cas.

Dean continued to hike, weapon at the ready. He had already done things he had thought he would never do while being stuck here, and he suspected that that would continue as long as he was here. What was to say he wouldn't become just as much of a monster as the things he usually hunted, the ones that were hunting him?

No, he wouldn't let himself become that. Yes, he was becoming more inhuman by being here, but he wouldn't become a monster. He would make sure of it.

Sam was on earth, trying to find him, struggling on, the least he could do was still be as close to the big brother he lost when he got back. So, find Cas, escape and find Sammy.

"Hang in there Sammy, I'm coming." He promised.

And as Dean progressed, he didn't notice the bulky bearded man watching him from a considerable distance back, looking at his ticket out of Purgatory.

XX

"Still no word from them?" Marion asked worriedly on the end of the phone as Jody sat at her table, looking at some of the things the boys had given her following their campaign to stop a second Apocalypse.

"Nothing, I can't get Dean on any of his numbers, or Sam on any of his. I even found some ritual to summon a ghost and I didn't even get Bobby, Marion, I am seriously worried." Jody said nervously, and she heard her counterpart in the next town over sigh worriedly.

"You're not the only one. I called Missouri and even she couldn't get anything from them. Garth hasn't seen them, and I can't reach Meg either. Jody, you don't suppose-?" he asked nervously, but she cut him off sharply.

"No, they aren't dead, I refuse to believe that. They're just...gone." she said nervously, and Marion frowned as he fiddled with his artificial leg in his home while he could hear Jody scribbling.

"We could always ask other stations to keep an eye out for them, but that risks the FBI finding out they're still alive and then they'll have Mueller on their tail. He'll already be suspicious enough as it is with Roman dead and the last thing we need to do is draw any more attention to the fact that the boys are alive." He said, and at the other end Jody sighed in exasperation.

"I swear if those boys are alive and just aren't telling us, Leviathans will be the least of their worries." She said grumpily.

Marion smirked slightly as he looked out of the window. They hadn't been able to get a hold of Sam, Dean, Bobby or Meg. Jody had even checked the hospital their angel Castiel had been in to find out if he was there, but it seemed as if he too had vanished, which, after everything they had been through with them in the last year, longer for Jody, was not a pleasant thought at all. Considering they knew full well what the boys fought on a daily basis, having lost his leg to such a creature, he didn't want to think of what possible mess the boys might have gotten themselves into. They needed to find them, they at least needed to ascertain if they were alright.

Once again he found himself wishing for the presence of the young angel Aimo, he could have found the boys and told them exactly what was going on. But Aimo, like so many of their other friends, including the boys however temporarily, had died during their fight to stop the cheap Apocalypse. And now, they had no way of finding either of the boys, and it was getting to those who were left. Garth had been checking around with other hunters, but no one had seen any sign of the boys since they had gone after Roman. Missouri hadn't been able to use her powers to locate them, despite their recent expansion, but she argued that she didn't know the full extent of her powers so she couldn't tell how effective she was being. There was no sign of Meg or Castiel. And Jody and Marion could only do so much to try and find them, because if the boys were out there and only laying low (god help them if they were, Jody would kill them), any action on the part of the two police officers could easily expose them and bring Mueller, the leader of the FBI, down on their heads, as he had already indicated a desire to get his hands on the two of them and make them work for him.

Basically, they were flailing in the dark.

"We just have to keep trying. The boys will turn up eventually, and then we get to kick their ass for making us worry about them so much." He told her, after all, he had become quite fond of the two boys since he had met them (being on the run and stopping an Apocalypse together did help in that regard).

"Sounds tempting. I hate this, there has to be something we can do." She said, and Marion smacked his lips musingly.

"Jody, remember, there's a good chance that even if they're alive we won't hear from them for a while. After the year they've had, they deserve a break, what with betrayals, insanity and deaths, maybe they're taking some much needed and bloody well deserved down time. And you heard Missouri, she said she hadn't seen them in six years before she asked them to go and visit her after we escaped the hospital. Sad though it is old girl we might just have to grin and bear it, wait until they call us, especially if they have done a disappearing act." He said reluctantly and he heard her deflate in futility.

"I know. I'm just worried about them is all. Aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course I am. But unless they call, or come up on a case, or even come to Sioux Falls or Brandon,"

"Well I doubt they would come here, too many memories for them, with Bobby and all. Dean didn't particularly want to go to Lawrence when Missouri offered because of what happened there but we didn't have much choice at the time."

"I'm afraid we're just going to have to wait until they crop up again. And you got that from Dean when we went to Lawrence? All I got was unintelligible growls any time anyone went within pissing distance of Sam." Marion recounted fondly, remembering after their escape from the hospital when being pursued by every nasty in the book, Dean had basically curled around an unconscious and recovering Sam and had gone guard dog on them all.

"I heard him muttering to Sam, not that Sam heard him. You were asleep I think, Garth was driving and I was awake out of blind terror." She recounted, slightly whimsically.

"Like Cox?" Marion asked, remembering their fallen doctor comrade.

"No, he was freaked about the monsters, I was more concerned by Garth's mad driving, I daren't sleep when he was at the wheel." She said, and he chuckled.

"True. Alright, I'll keep an ear out. Missouri and Garth are too. Between the four of us, when they come back, we ought to be able to get our hands on them." He said, and after bidding her goodnight, put down the phone.

Jody leaned back in her chair and sighed in irritation. That was all very well, but she didn't have to like it. She knew the boys were probably perfectly safe, lying low, sorting some nasty or other while waiting for the collapse of one of the biggest countries in America to blow over, and for the investigation into the disappearance and apparent death of Dick Roman to end.

But still, she couldn't shake the horrible, worried feeling in her gut that something had gone badly wrong for the boys, that something terrible had happened when they had gone after Roman.

And now, Sam and Dean, two boys she was coming to care for as her own, and her last link to Bobby, who she always wondered if he might become something more, were missing, and she was afraid she would never see either of them again.

XX

The blade erupted through Inias' chest, and the angel now in charge of the traitor Castiel's garrison dropped to the floor, his wings emblazoning onto it as he slumped forward, face down in a pool of his own blood.

There was a rustle of wings, and his killer returned to the place that they called home.

A small realm, much like that of the Green Room that had been commanded by Zachariah, though much larger, this realm existed in a separate part of reality, so that no one could enter but them, the members of the Perpurigo.

The Perpurigo was an ancient sect, one that had been created in order to do one thing: clear up the messes made by the ambitions of angels and demons. And more than anything, that meant they had one overreaching goal, one thing that was tantamount: prevent the Apocalypse. And, if they failed, as did the Apocalypse, it was then their job to clean it up.

The halls were black, made of robust black stone, with silvery lights along the ceiling. Glowing white symbols of Enochian, Latin and other ancient languages marked the walls. From the walls hung various powerful and deadly weapons that they used in their efforts to clean up the mess made by those they were once part of, their brethren.

However, things had been harder than ever of late. With two Apocalypses recently, cleaning up was taking a hell of a lot longer than it ought to.

The first one, they couldn't do anything. From afar, the Perpurigo had watched as the angels, Michael, Raphael and their ilk lost their faith and lost their way, deciding that they had done their job and deciding to bring on an Apocalypse so the angels could enter Paradise. Their oracle had also seen the plans of Azazel, to free Lucifer, who wished to escape his cage to bring the world into darkness by unleashing Hell upon it. Between angels and demons both doing their part to bring about the Apocalypse (they were convinced that there had to be some liaising on both sides in order to pull the bloody thing off), signs were there that other than the hiccups they usually had to clean up (a young angel accidentally exposing himself, demons getting caught in the middle of their mischief and being caught on the hop), they would soon have to truly earn their stripes. Not since the days of the Ten Plagues had they had to clean up to such a degree, and they had prepared for a long time, trying to divine their former friends' true plans. However, by the time that their oracle had divined their true intentions, using the Winchester boys as their puppets and making the world the stage for the coming showdown between Michael and Lucifer, it had been too late, and seals had already been broken and the Apocalypse begun.

Realising both sides planned to precipitate the Apocalypse and doom the world, the sect had immediately rallied its army, only to find they could not leave their realm. Michael had anticipated their action, knowing that their sect was powerful enough to delay them, thwart them in some ways, and determined to enter Paradise as he was, he couldn't allow anything to interfere with his plans. As such, all then of the leaders of the sect had used all of their powers to try and break free of their own realm, which had now become their prison. However, they had been sealed in by the strongest of angel power, and it had taken them months to weaken the boundary enough for them to leave again, and by the time they had, the Apocalypse had been averted by the sacrifice of one Sam Winchester.

Ever since then, the Perpurigo had been cleaning up the various messes made by the last attempt of the Apocalypse, dealing with the sites of massacres, hiding angelic or demonic weapons, repairing seals, restoring faith, making mortals forget, others learn from what happened, aiding those most affected and above all else, dealing with the ones who were most complicit in the mess they now found themselves in. However, they had been undone. The traitor Castiel had prevented them from putting everything right (initially he was going to be left alone, after all, he had helped them do their job by aiding the Winchesters and helping to stop Michael and Lucifer) but by causing a civil war, Raphael had blocked heaven to all entry, so he and his cohorts, the ones who had supported the Apocalypse, had been safe. Crowley had also blocked their attack, partially warned by Castiel of the dangers of not locking all of Hell's doors, and also due to his role, they had initially been lenient towards him as well.

Unable to get to the ones who had truly been complicit in the Apocalypse, the Perpurigo had rallied instead to deal with the rallying of the monsters, breaking up armies that were forming due to Eve's return, dissuading the monsters who were going to expose everything for revenge, destroying some of Eve's newest creations, such as the Kanigon, a vile mix between a Kanima and a Gorgon which she had intended to set loose, killing her agents and pets, and also making it more stomachable and believable to the rank and file humans every time one of her monsters went on a rampage. All the while though, while the freeing of Eve had given them more than enough to worry about, they still had the last mess to deal with. There were still those guilty of helping bring about the Apocalypse before it was meant to happen, angels and demons who had taken the laws of the universe into their own hands and had tried to make themselves gods, to take on his power, and it was those fools, those arrogant fools who had almost destroyed creation in their selfishness that they truly wanted. Once Eve was dead, they had thought they would be able to finish the job, and go back into the meditative laissez-faire, watching from afar, go back into splendid isolation until the next slip up by one of their wards.

It was not to be. Castiel, revealing himself to be the most arrogant and prideful of the lot, had acted, destroying Raphael and having the gall to proclaim himself god. He had then set loose the Leviathans, and a host of other beings that were meant to already be dead. With the Ancient Ones free to move about the world, the world was once more in grave danger, facing destruction from a threat which never should have happened, a threat that was meant to be long gone. And so the Perpurigo had rallied to stop the Leviathans, only to find them fairly resistant to their attempts, and reluctantly, they had had to flee in order to regroup. And what was worse, the natural order of the universe, the very thing they were called upon to protect, was being subverted by the presence of the Leviathans and those that were already dead, sending ripples throughout creation as the sect tried their hardest to stop them. And then, it became apparent that Raphael returned, and he didn't even have the decency to try and cause a proper Apocalypse. As such, the sect had rallied to try and stop him, but what with still cleaning up the mess of the last Apocalypse, of sweeping the Eve affair under the rug and with dealing with trying to put the Leviathans back into Purgatory where they belonged, their numbers were spread much too thin for them to be used effectively, and as a result, they had once more failed in their sacred duty to protect the world from the ambitions of angels and demons, had failed to repair the damage by their folly to the world under their protection. And once more, both the cheap remake of the Apocalypse and the Leviathan version had been stopped by the actions of the Winchesters.

And now, it was up to the Perpurigo to finish cleaning up the mess.

They had to hide the evidence of their failure, undo the history books effectively, and fix things in such a way that the world could return to a state of normalcy following the chaotic Apocalyptic plans of angels, demons and Leviathans alike.

All evidence of the Apocalypses had to be hidden, the signs of Eve's reign of terror destroyed, and the chaos caused by the Leviathans and Raphael's remake undone and repaired.

Which meant that they had to hunt down everyone involved and make sure they never erred again.

The council chamber was a circle of eleven chairs, three for each faction, one for the oracle and one for the Ancilla General. He strolled in and sat down in his chair, the one facing the door, and the meeting began.

To the left of the door was the first of the three angels of the Perpurigo, Ophanim. The only woman out of the three leading angels, she had long red hair, pale skin, her eyes were a mysterious turquoise and like her angelic counterparts, she was clad in armour, hers a shining silver, her long angel sword sheathed at her side, her chest emblazoned with shining crystals. Beside her was the second in command of the demon faction, Veltas. Tall, thin and bald, he was an imposing sight none the less, with blazing black eyes burning in his skull. He, like his demonic counterparts, was dressed in a black suit with a deep red tie. His fingers were long and thin, his expression cruel, a true demon if ever there was one. Beside him was the third member of the final faction of their sect, that of the Reapers. Macey was her name, a burly, hefty woman with a strict bun, her eyes black and emotionless, covered by shining green shadow. She was dressed in black clothes, a sort of old matron's uniform or black nurse's uniform that did nothing to lessen her fearsomeness.

Beside them was the Ancilla General, the leader of their armies, the one who commanded their wars and their missions. The only one of their soldiers with a name, Delphus had long since earned his position in the proxy wars that were waged to keep the existence of the wider world secret from the foolish and fearful, and more importantly the ones who would use it to their advantage. His body was large and bulky, strong and firm with muscle. His weapon of choice was a pair of axes that he hung from his belt, stained red with the blood of so many victims over the decades. Clad in armour that covered his deep brown robes, his armour was tinted with red effects, showing his allegiance, marked with the mark of the Perpurigo, and then individually with the symbol of each of the leaders of the sect. But most alarming of all was his face. Blank and pale, the most distinguishing feature was his lack of eyes, leaving behind only empty sockets, his eyes long having been carved out, leaving only a dark abyss, stained with blood.

To his left was the leader of the Reaper faction, a woman called Lexii. A small woman, she was dressed in red robes this time, matching her fiery and angry personality. Her eyes were small and quick, an icy blue. Her hair was blonde streaked with black, her face cold, emotionless and calculating. Two small scythes hung over each hand, on either side of her middle finger, ready for her to slash anyone who she deemed useless enough to deserve death. To her left was the one who had just entered, the leader of the angel faction, Seraphim. Tall and stout, like a gentleman, he was also clad in armour, just as Ophanim was, though his armour was gold, embossed with deep blue sapphires. His hair was long and a golden blond, his eyes a steely grey, his face hard, determined and set. He too wielded an angel sword, though it was unlike any others, this one was long and thin, more rapier like, and glowing with white power. Next to him was the leader of the demon faction, Ember. Her hair was a vivid scarlet colour, tied into an elegant starlike bun. She was clad in a black full body catsuit, with a sort of armoured waistcoat around her. She was wearing high heeled boots, her nails were painted blood red, just like her lips, her eye shadow was a glittering lilac colour and her eyes were a vivid yellow colour.

And beside her was the oracle by the name of Niandra. Young looking and slim, she had slightly tanned skin. Her hair was long and a deep brown, with tips of lilac. Her eyes were round and brown, though slightly misty as though she were going blind. She didn't have a chair, instead she had a soft cushioned platform which was covered in cushions and she had coiled herself on top of it. Her face seemed permanently bored, but that was only because of her gift of sight. However, the other males in the room, even the angels at times, were most interested in their sight of her, as she was clad in mostly see through, light silky material, some hanging from her arms, some from her pantaloons, a scarf was on her neck, and several others were draped across her body in a leisurely manner.

The final group of their sect was next to her. This was the final member of the demon faction, a man named Akpach. Like Veltas, he too was clad in a black suit, with black shirt, and this time a deep green tie. He had an unruly mop of brown hair, a scar was across his black eyes, his face was marked by aggressive stubble, a face which was set and forever angry. Unlike Veltas, he wore boots with the handles of knives sticking from the top of them. The final Reaper of the group was a younger looking man named Zain. Young looking, his face was smooth and clean shaven, and despite his profession, he looked quite kind and caring. His eyes however showed his true menace. A lethal, piercing shade of green, they had no remorse or pity in them and were as cold and callous as he was. He was clad in black robes, though he had a bandolier which had two nasty looking scythes dangling from it. His hair looked soft and silky, was slightly messy at the front and was slightly covering his laser like eyes. He was wearing only a black shirt and trousers, but looked none the less impressive because of it despite his companions. And the final member of their sect was the final angel, Kerubiel. He too was clad in armour, his a shining bronze colour, marked with green etchings. He too had jewels inlaid into his armour, not pink or blue but instead a shining green. Unlike others, his sword was part of a staff which he had leaned against his chair. He had long white hair, which contrasted with his younger looking face, hanging down to his back in a ponytail. His skin was also pale, with a slight golden look to it, and his eyes were a strange lilac colour.

The entire leadership of the Perpurigo was gathered here, and it was their job to clean up the mess that had been made. And now, they could allow no more fall ups.

"Inias is dead. He has now paid the price for his part in the treachery of aiding Raphael in trying to create a second Apocalypse." Seraphim told the room, and Lexii nodded.

"Good. The sooner we finish purging heaven and hell the better. There are still many angels and demons to deal with, both in their own realms and on earth. We also have the humans to deal with. Many of them saw far too much." She said with a scowl.

Delphus leaned forward, turning his sightless eyes to the leaders of the sect.

"Let my men deal with the ones on earth. After all, we cannot enter heaven or hell. We are of much more use on earth. Allow us to hunt down the fools that need to be purged, and we will end this much sooner." He said, and Ophanim looked at him worriedly.

"A gracious offer indeed general. However, it is not yet time to move against those on earth. There is still too much tidying to be done in heaven and hell. No general, your forces must continue as you have been doing, repairing the broken seals to ensure that the Apocalypse can never be started again. For the next time the angels or the demons try to create the Apocalypse, we must not fail, we must stop them." She said with an almost religious fervour.

"She's right. We've sat back and been lax in our duties enough. We have a simple mission: deal with the messes caused by angels and demons, and also, prevent the apocalypse if they try to start it before it is meant to begin. That was the mission we agreed upon when we were all assembled by God. He entrusted us to protect his world, to ensure that the rank and file humans did not discover us or our ilk. And we have failed in our mission of late, we have failed god. We cannot do so again. Angels committing slaughter, demons destroying entire towns, various signs of the Apocalypse that any fool with eyes can see, wars in heaven and hell...all of these are happening because that fool Michael struck against us. Even now across the world, hunters, professors, conspiracy theorists are seeing these events and are trying to prove that their beliefs are true. And if they succeed, this world will be ripped apart. And we cannot allow that to happen. We were entrusted to protect the world and keep the existence of our brethren secret. And we have failed of late. We must improve, lest we lose everything." Zain said angrily, to general nods from the others.

"Zain is right. We have failed of late. But now, we are back on track. The original Apocalypse was not our fault, we could do nothing to prevent it due to Michael's actions. However, now we must act. Seals are being rebuilt. Records of what happened erased. The Ancilla are wiping out evidence of the signs of the Apocalypse even as we speak. The destruction of towns is being explained, the losses established. In some cases, we have undone the mess that was caused. Those killed have been sent on, explanations given as to why they died. Events like earthquakes, floods and tsunamis have with our help been explained as freaks of nature. Those gathering evidence have found their data lost, and for those that continued, their lives lost as well. Religious fools who were claiming to speak for God and that they would face judgement have been tracked down and silenced. The cleanup of the last Apocalypse goes on apace. We must continue with this pace." Seraphim said sternly.

"You are quite right. We have also all but succeeded in eliminating all trace of Eve's presence in the world of men. Her new monsters have been hunted down and exterminated by the Ancilla, put down like the abominations they are. The few Alphas that have remained have since been relocated so that Crowley and others cannot act against monsters in such a way again. The organisation of monsters has been stopped, the armies that were creating defeated, disbanded or destroyed. The damage done by time travel has been nullified, and Eve herself was sealed back within Purgatory where she belonged." Akpach said with smugness, at least until Ember glared at him.

"While we did do most of the things you mentioned, do not forget that Eve was imprisoned by the actions of the Winchesters, not us." She chastised.

As she mentioned the names of the Winchesters, the room went silent and all exchanged worried looks. After all, the presence of the Winchesters was both a blessing and a curse, and one that needed to be dealt with soon before the two of them affected anything else by their actions and even their continuing existence.

"Let us remain focused on the task at hand. We must also clear up the mess made by the freeing of the Leviathans. Castiel must be hunted down and killed for his actions in freeing those monsters to walk across the world again. We must repair the damage caused by such creatures entering the world once more, fix the decaying of time and space, the ripples throughout reality. And what is more we must also ease the transition of the real world. The Winchesters may have done what we could not by destroying Roman, but the resulting action has left us all vulnerable to exposure, the existence of Leviathans in particular. Research must be destroyed, the theories of government agents erased, the evidence of the supernatural eliminated so they continue with their mundane lives. And what is more, the collapse of the company Roman owned must be supervised, manipulated so it looks natural and no one suspects the involvement of other worldly beings. The humans cannot know of what is truly going on with the collapse of Roman Enterprises. Any surviving Leviathans must be hunted down and exterminated now we know how to kill them. Something like this cannot happen again!" Kerubiel snapped in his harsh voice.

"We are agreed, the traitor Castiel must be hunted down and killed for his actions in freeing the Leviathans. However, the damage he has done to reality with his actions cannot be discounted. Freeing the Leviathans was bad enough, however his stupidity further warped reality, time and existence. By freeing those that were already dead, he could very well have destroyed reality, and with his freeing of Raphael, and his subsequent attempts to create another Apocalypse, the damage done has been immense." Macey growled, to general consensus.

"Indeed. Now we must deal with the fallout of that cheap Apocalypse as well. We must hunt down and destroy all those involved in the entire affair, and rebuild the seals that were once again broken. We must repair reality, undo the damage as much as possible, and erase once again all knowledge. After all, it wasn't just the angels who were to blame. Lilith's actions were just as destructive, as were the Leviathans and the others, anyone involved must be cleansed." Lexii said.

"You are quite right. We have failed recently. But now our path is clear. We must undo the damage. Which means my friends, we come to the question of the Winchesters and their allies." Seraphim said, and they all looked at each other.

"We should have killed them long ago, when Niandra first realised their role in events." Zain said, to which there were many nods of agreement.

"Yes, but by staying our hand, we ensured the continuing survival of this world. There can be no question of the Winchester's usefulness." Ophanim pointed out.

"Yes, but their usefulness is tempered by the fact that they are the cause, however indirectly, of the damage that has been done to the world. True they were manipulated into creating the original Apocalypse, and to an extent did repair their mistakes. However, the damage done was still vast, and it was what led to the freeing of Eve, and then to the freeing of the Leviathans and the foes they had already put down, which has only caused more destruction. They and their allies cause as many problems as they solve." Ember said harshly.

"They did stop Raphael." Kerubiel reasoned.

"Yes, but if not for them and their allies he would never have walked the earth again. The Winchesters are destructive, their actions frequently endanger the planet and all within it, and we were assigned to deal with such beings. That is what we must do." Veltas snarled.

Seraphim raised a hand to forestall any other arguments and he steepled his fingers together, looking at them all intently.

"There can be no question of their usefulness. However, by the same token, we cannot deny that they are just as complicit in our present state of affairs as beings such as Raphael, Castiel, Roman and Eve. No, the choice is clear and obvious. The Winchesters will only continue to destroy the world through their actions, however good intentioned. They and their allies were involved in both the Apocalypses and also in the freeing of Eve and the Leviathans. It is also due to them that heaven and hell are in as much chaos as earth. And there is no telling what other fresh hells they may let loose upon the world if they remain alive, and who is to say they will succeed in stopping anything they do cause? After all, they died numerous times in both Apocalypses, and even their resurrection slightly warps reality. They are too dangerous to be left alive, between them and their friends, they could unintentionally destroy all. No, we must undo the damage that was done. For their actions, for their sins, the Winchesters and their friends must be dealt with before their actions further destroy this world. It is our judgement that, despite their assistance in some ways, they are too dangerous to be left alive. Their anarchy must be curtailed. Sam and Dean Winchester must die." He said, and the room nodded as one, many of them smiling. They may be part of the Perpurigo, but they still had the loyalties of their faction for the most part, and between them, the Winchesters had caused devastation and anarchy in heaven, frustrated and decapitated hell numerous times, and made a mockery of the reapers. Yes, death was all that they deserved. They had to be stopped, before they did anything else.

"Patience my friend." Niandra then said in her soft voice and they all turned to look at her curiously.

"What do you see oracle?" Ember demanded, and Niandra smiled.

"The Winchesters will not be bothering us for quite some time. Dean is beyond my sight." She told them.

"You mean he's dead?" Veltas asked, but she shook her head.

"No, he lives still, but not on earth. He is in a realm beyond. I assume he is in Purgatory." She said, and the entire room hissed.

"What the hell is he doing there? Humans are not meant to be in Purgatory!" Kerubiel snarled.

"He is not there by intention. The death of Roman sucked him there. We should not fear. The Winchesters will be separated for quite some time from what I see. Sam is barely holding on. He is alone, scared, lost, confused, easily swayed...depressed, bordering on thoughts of suicide. Neither of them can harm us now." She assured them, and Ember grinned.

"Then that is excellent. With Dean out of the way and Sam not up to much, it means we can act with impunity. How long do we have?" she asked, and Niandra shrugged.

"A while at least. Most of a year I would wager. More than enough time to finish purging heaven and hell of the guilty." She said with a grin, and the others all looked around happily.

Yes, a year without the Winchesters able to cause any havoc was just what they needed. And if and when Dean did get himself out of Purgatory, they would clean that mess up at the time.

"Excellent! And what is more, the new leader in Heaven, Naomi, is being most helpful, telling us where the traitors are, we will soon have them all hunted down and exterminated. What with her doing that, and Crowley otherwise occupied, then nothing will stop us from repairing all that was damaged and destroyed and from destroying all those complicit in the Apocalypses, Eve and the Leviathan fiasco. We can return the world to the way things ought to be, and once more the status quo can take effect." Ophanim said happily.

"You are quite right. Stay your hand General Delphus. Soon we will unleash the Ancilla upon this earth and remove all the last stains of the past, destroy the last vestiges of evidence of what has happened here. But for now, heaven and hell are our priorities. We will gather our forces and attend to the vile traitors who would take their own desires over God's word, and exterminate them from existence. Ophanim, prepare our escort. It is time to make war upon the last of the traitors holed up in heaven. Naomi has given us everything we need to find the last of them. We will attack and force them from heaven, flush them into the open. And then, we shall destroy them all." Seraphim purred, and the three angels vanished in order to being their attack.

Ember smiled. While she didn't have an agent on the inside like her angel comrades did, she did have a fairly good idea of where the demons who were complicit in these events would be. Imprisoned in hell by Crowley, as most of the sympathisers to both Apocalypses were Lucifer loyalists or Lilith's supporters, they would have been imprisoned when Crowley retook hell. Which meant they would be lined up, just waiting for her and her guard to destroy them.

"Veltas, prepare my men." She said, sweeping out of the room with the others in tow.

Lexii and the other reapers turned to Delphus, who bowed to them.

"My men will continue to build the seals back up, restoring them to glory. However, the elite has tracked down several Leviathans that have eluded us thus far. We march now to end them. Your scythes would be most useful." He said respectfully, and the reapers smiled.

"Lead on general." Lexii said, and they left the room to begin the hunt.

Niandra looked around the room, and upon seeing it was empty, closed her eyes, entering into meditation in order to view the future, and she was lost to the vision, smiling as she did so.

Planets, light, power, an ancient gate, a blaze of light, a feral man, blood, murder, purging, death, battles, war, and the Winchesters.

Her eyes flew open as her mind connected the dots. And once she had, she was no longer smiling. The others would not be happy when she told them of what she had seen. It looked as though while the Winchesters may be temporarily down, they were far from out, and would play a very important role in events to come.

And when she told them what she had seen, the others would be more insistent that the Winchesters die. The world, the Perpurigo, their mission and the very future itself could depend upon it.

Yes, this year was going to be a very interesting one. Very interesting indeed.

XX

Screams ripped apart the air. Blood, chains, fire, ash, flesh, all of it pain. Lightning cracked, thunder rumbled, volcanoes erupted, the ground shuddered, cracks opened. Tears, blood, sweat and pain, all of it was everlasting pain. Skin was flayed off, and put back on. Torments were created, used, scrapped and created again. And all the while, a vicious diatribe was directed back and forth, while screams, cries and begging emitted loudly, but quietly, drowned by the argument, by the thing shaking, crying and begging in the corner.

But, as it shivered, cried and whimpered, a sliver of light touched its face, and it opened its eye to see a glint of red light glowing down onto it. It didn't know what it was, this light that was glowing down onto it. It had never seen light down here before, and now a tiny sliver of red light was shining down here. He didnt know what it was. But whatever it was, it gave him strength. And for the first time, it found itself taking solace, for the first time since it had been abandoned, for the first time in nearly a millennia, since the last time it had known love, affection, or comfort, it found itself with a reason to keep going. Because whatever the red light was, it was giving him hope, fire, and nothing would take it away from it.

Not now.

Not ever.

The light was like a talisman now, something to give its strength, a way to keep its mind, its hope down here. And, it thought as it looked at the curious light, the light may be the sign of something coming. It could only hope it was.

And if it was, it would make the most of it.

**Happy New Year to you all!  
**

**Due to the long wait over Christmas for the next episode of Supernatural, I decided to do a little one shot in between season seven and eight, to tide you all over until I start my new arc, and this story is a kind of coda to my season seven arc and a prologue to my season eight one. At the moment I dont know when that will be, I roughly know when the next one will be set (I'm thinking after 8.06) but I dont want to make any moves until we see more of season eight, but watch this space and the new arc will truly begin soon!  
**

**And now we come to season eight itself. So far the series has been pretty good so far. But, I know some of you are going to disagree, but parts of it are driving me mad.  
**

**First of all, despite Sam being my favourite, the fact that he didnt look for Dean is bizarre. I do get why he didnt do it, he didnt have a clue where Dean was and for all he knew Dean actually was dead, and without Dean or Bobby or bloody Castiel, he didnt have a clue how to go about finding him. I still think the writers shouldnt have just said he didnt look, they should have said he did look but after so long he lost faith and then amelia came along.**

**And now we get on to Amelia. I dont really like her. I think most of it was to do with her attitude when Sam first met her, the way she talked to him, but I dont like her much. I dont want her dead (though whats her chances of survival anyway, shes slept with Sam) but I dont particularly care for her either.  
**

**I do love the doggy, he's so cute! And screw Dean and his no dogs rule, Riot is cute, even if i am a cat person.  
**

**And talking of screwing Dean, now we get on to him. Am I the only one who wants to kick his ass to the next millennium with the way he's been acting so far this season?  
**

**Let's first look at Benny. Now, I'm going to say right now that I dont like Benny. As a character he annoys me, his accent annoys me, and because I watch Battlestar, the guy who plays him betrayed Adama. Not the sort of guy you want on side, but anyway. He just irritates me in general.  
**

**And of course, Dean comes back with his new bestest friend Benny. Now, I get Benny had his back in Purgatory (especially after that idiot Cas abandoned him), but please. The one who just last year was still extolling the virtues of the 'see a monster, kill it' approach is now best friends with a freaking vampire. He killed Amy because she was a monster, yet here he is shacking up with a bloody vampire. And with the entire thing with Ruby, it just seems pathetic. Ruby was a demon, a bad guy who he never trusted, yet Sam isnt allowed not to trust Benny. A vampire, a blood thirsty monster who could so easily fall off the wagon. I tell you, I want the Benny situation to come back and bite Dean in the ass, he's been acting a bigger prick than usual this year, and if he doesnt bite them in the ass in any way it will just be the writers trying to show Dean is the better brother when to me, he isnt. Sam has the nicer personality and isnt as big an edjit as Dean is usually.  
**

**His new best friendship with Benny aside, Dean's constant riding of Sam is out of order. Yes, Sam didnt look for you. Yes, Sam found a girl. Hmm...do you remember a girl called Lisa, Dean? Just because you made her forget (one of your scummier moves which I'll get to in a minute) doesnt mean you should have. True you might have tried to find a way to find Sam, but you at least knew where Sam was. Sam didnt. He was abandoned and alone, and amelia was there for him. The fact that she's apparently giving the kid an ultimatum next time and her husband is back is irrelevant. He needed someone and she was it. Get over yourself.  
**

**There's also the fact that he was rubbing it in Sam's face that he didnt look for Kevin either, basically criticising him for everything he's done. You said when you were fighting Eve that if it came down to it, they wouldnt look for one another. Sam did what you wanted and you still find reason to complain. And considering you dont want Sam to go back to college, ie leave you, treating him like shit, to me, isnt the way to convince your baby brother to stick around.  
**

**And some of Dean's less than savoury comments about Sam have made me want to hit him. 8x06, yeah, he was under the influence of a ghost, but still, he deserves a good ass kicking. Sam has more than paid his dues for the apocalypse, he couldnt control himself when he was soulless and yet Dean is still throwing them back at him. He clearly doesnt care that he's made mistakes too (arguably Sam couldnt have done what he did if 1. he hadnt screwed up first, he was the one who broke the first seal and 2. if he hadnt resurrected Sam it might not have happened either) and like the Apocalypse and their relationship, like the Ruby situation, he was just as much to blame as Sam was. So Dean is still throwing Sam's mistakes at him yet thinking he has never done any, and once again he attacked his brother. (Why cant they ever let Sam win, it annoys me, Dean needs a good whack every now and again and Sam deserves to give him one). However, I could have cheered when Sam put him in his place at the end of that episode, told him to basically shut his mouth or he would leave him, about time he told Dean to stop pushing him around.  
**

**And now we come to 8x09. The episode with Benny, after 8x05 when Sam found out about him (Sammy looked so sexy when he looked so pissed after he found out about the blasted vampire). Sam was acting like any hunter would, if he could have gotten away with it Dean would have done the exact same thing with Ruby (maybe not a nut job like Martin was but let's face it there arent many left). And yet, because Dean is his brother, he still agreed to investigate first. Dont get me wrong, I was mad at Sam too, he barely batted an eyelid when Martin knocked Dean out, but Dean still takes the biscuit. The way he said that Benny is basically the only one he can trust, who has never let him down, I wanted to whack him with a spoon. Yeah, Sam's screwed up, no denying that. But so has Dean, and constantly baiting Sam like that is only going to push the one he loves most away (or at leas the one he claims to love most, now i'm afraid it is that blasted vampire). Dean's betrayed Sam's trust a few times over the years as well, and yet Sam doesnt have a go at Dean at every opportunity, he lets it go unlike his dickhead brother. And then, his false text which lured Sam away was low, even for him. I mean Dean's done some pretty shifty things, but that's a new low even for him. I know he was protecting Sam, but manipulating his feelings in that way is a new low even for him. And of course Sam saw Amelia shacked up nice and cosy with her husband. Yeah Dean didnt know what Sam would see but still its a pretty dirty move even for him. And now precious Benny has killed a hunter. Self defence yes. But still, a vampire has killed a hunter (which could easily bring other hunters after Dean for protecting him) and what's more, Benny will now have a taste of blood. He's a monster, a vampire, and I hope to hell he keeps killing just to rub Dean's nose in it, he deserves it.  
**

**At least Castiel knows he did wrong. But still, Dean still hasnt forgiven Sam for all his mistakes so why the hell does he seem to have forgiven Cas when he did the same stuff Sam did, all on his own, by his own choices, willingly betrayed them, nearly killed Sam and let loose the monsters that killed Bobby? But I cant deny I wasnt slightly relieved to see the filthy traitor.  
**

**And I'm quite liking this new angel, Naomi, and Kevin's mother, and Crowley being more of a bad guy is quite cool too.  
**

**Overall, i am enjoying season eight (other than Sam not looking for Dean and Dean being a bigger ass than usual, and Benny and of course only nine episodes before christmas) and cant wait for the next episode. i hope Sam puts Dean in his place.  
**

**Anyway, rant about season eight over, feel free to agree or disagree (politely please, some of the comments people leave on sites you wonder if they watch the same thing as you do), so pm me if you want to discuss season eight!  
**

**So, this is just a little story to offset the wait for the next episode and until I decide when I'm putting the first story of my new arc, so its not that long, and not a lot happens, just showing how the boys and their remaining friends are left at the end of season seven, and also setting up things for the next arc. Points go to you if you figure out why the angels are named as they are, and also if you can figure out the translations of the sect and their soldiers. And I should tell you, the Pergurio are not nice people. They do a good thing, theoretically, but their methods and fanaticism make them just as bad as any other villain we've met.  
**

**And just what was that last bit about?  
**

**So, I hope to start the next arc soon, I will see, but until then, enjoy and please read and review! (Think this is the biggest auhtors note ive ever done)  
**


End file.
